They Keep Killing Suzie (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px They Keep Killing Suzie ist die 8. Episode der Serie Torchwood und lief in der 1. Staffel. Handlung Das Torchwood 3-Team wird zu einem Tatort gerufen. Die ermittelnde Detektivin Kathy Swanson ist offensichtlich nicht übermäßig begeistert über die Sonderrechte dieser Einheit. Vorgefunden hat man ein Paar, dass mit durchschnittenen Kehlen in den Betten liegt. An die Wand wurde mit dem Blut der Opfer das Wort Torchwood geschrieben. Einen vergleichbaren Fall gab es auch am Tag zuvor. Es scheint aber keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern gegeben zu haben. Tosh analysiert ein Haar des Täters, dass sie gefunden haben. Es weist Spuren der Retcon-Pille auf, die vom Torchwood-Team verwendet wird. Im Hub sprechen sie darüber, dass die Pille womöglich eine Psychose verursachen könnte und so im Prinzip jeder der 2008 Personen, die sie bisher bekamen, als Mörder in Betracht käme. Da die Morde ja offenbar etwas mit Torchwood zu tun haben wird Gwens Vorschlag, die Opfer selbst zu befragen, in die Tat umgesetzt. Der Wiederbelebungshandschuh kommt also trotz der schlechten Erfahrungen erneut zum Einsatz. Jack versucht es an einem der Opfer, doch erfolglos. Die anderen wollen es nicht tun, also bleibt nur Gwen. Tatsächlich erwacht das Opfer, doch es bringt sie nicht weiter. Das zweite Opfer weiß den Namen seines Mörders: Max. Er hätte mit einer Gruppe namens Pilgrim zu tun gehabt und Suzie Costello gekannt. Über Pilgrim finden sie heraus, dass es sich um eine religiöse Gruppe handelt, die von einem der Opfer geleitet wurde. Unter Suzies Hinterlassenschaft, die eingelagert wurde, befindet sich ein Pilgrim-Flyer bei dem sie ein Buch mit Emily Dickinson-Gedichten finden. Offenbar hatte Suzie mit diesen Leuten zu tun, also muss auch sie wieder aufgeweckt werden. Suzies Körper wird aus der Kryo-Einheit geholt. Der erste Versuch mit dem Handschuh bringt nur Flashbacks ihres Sterbens hervor. Tosh kommt auf die Idee, dass es unter Zuhilfenahme des Alienmessers, mit dem seinerzeit die Opfer getötet wurden, vielleicht besser klappen könnte. Jack rammt das Messer in Suzies Körper. Jetzt erwacht sie tatsächlich und ist wütend, dass sie wiederbelebt wurde - und das auch noch von Gwen. Als Jack sie nach Max und der Pille befragt, wird die Zeit knapp. Gwen versucht, die Verbindung zu halten, doch Suzie ist wieder weg und Gwen kollabiert. Suzie ist allerdings lediglich bewusstlos - die Vitalfunktionen bestehen weiter. thumb|270px|left|Jack verhört Suzie Suzie wurde in einen Rollstuhl verfrachtet, in dem sie jetzt mehr oder weniger elendig hängt. Deutlich zu sehen die Einschussstelle unter dem Kinn und die Kugel-Austrittswunde am Hinterkopf. Jack erklärt ihr, dass drei Monate seit ihrem Suizid vergangen sind. Suzie fragt, ob sie ihren Vater sehen kann, doch sie erfährt, dass er noch nicht mal weiß, dass sie tot ist. Als sie feststellt, dass alles sei krank, erwidert Jack nur, sie habe es in Bewegung gebracht. Dann spricht er von ihrer Ermittlung, den Pillen und Max, den sie finden wollen und zeigt ihr Bilder von Pilgrim-Mitgliedern. Sie erfahren, dass Suzie Max zwei Jahre lang Woche für Woche eine Pille verpasst hatte. Ihre Begründung ist, dass sie jemanden gebraucht hätte mit dem sie über ihre Arbeit sprechen konnte, es hätte sie verrückt gemacht. Da Max anscheinend eine psychotisch machende Überdosis bekam, scheint er nun nach und nach die Mitglieder von Pilgrim umzubringen. Jack fordert Suzie jetzt zur Mitarbeit auf und sie hat einen Tipp. Jack, Owen und Gwen suchen einen von ihr genannten Club auf, wo sie Max festnehmen. In einer Zelle im Hub versuchen Owen und Jack, ihn zu vernehmen, er reagiert jedoch nicht auf Fragen. Lediglich das Wort 'Torchwood' löst bei ihm einen Tobsuchtsanfall aus. Sie kommen also keinen Schritt weiter. Gwen sitzt unterdessen mit Suzie im Verhörraum und erfährt, dass sie gerne ihren krebskranken Vater sehen möchte, er werde bald sterben. Sie sprechen über die Arbeit bei Torchwood, es ist ein sehr einvernehmliches Gespräch. Doch dann kommt Suzie ziemlich frustriert darauf, dass Gwen in jeder Hinsicht, selbst bei Owen, ihren Platz eingenommen hat und dass sie besser sei. Gwen stürmt zu Jack, erbost über all das. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er Suzie diesen Handschuh anvertraut habe, wo ihr Vater totkrank sei - wonach Jack natürlich nie gefragt hätte. Er gibt zurück, sie sei ebenso verantwortlich, denn all das passierte, als sie anfing und jetzt habe sie Suzie unbedingt wiederbeleben wollen. Es folgt ein Moment betroffenen Schweigens, bevor Jack fragt, was sie jetzt mit ihr machen sollen. Gwen weiß es auch nicht. Ihre Sorge ist, dass Suzie womöglich niemals sterben wird. Das, verspricht Jack im Brustton der Überzeugung, werde er nicht zulassen. Und er versichert, dass er sie in dem Fall persönlich töten werde. Sie werden von Owen unterbrochen, der Jack dringend sprechen muss. Er hat nämlich bei der Analyse der Aufnahmen von den Wiederbelebungen festgestellt, dass vorher immer mit dem erneuten Tod auch der Energiestrom vom Handschuh zur Leiche erlosch. Nur nicht bei Suzie. Die Verbindung blieb erhalten und nun zapft Suzie Gwen die Lebensenergie ab. Es bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Suzie muss erneut sterben. Unterdessen hat sich Gwen entschlossen, Suzie ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie bringt sie aus dem Hub und in ihr Auto. Als Jack das realisiert, findet allerdings im Hub ein Lockdown statt, sie sind gefangen und haben keine Ahnung, wie Suzie das zuwege gebracht hat. Doch dann sehen sie, dass Max in seiner Zelle eine Zeile aus einem Emily Dickinson-Gedicht wieder und wieder rezitiert. Damit beeinflusst er den Computer. Jetzt wird klar, dass alles von langer Hand geplant ist. Max ist ein 'Trojanisches Pferd', dass Suzie für diesen Augenblick vorbereitet hat. Wenn Max sie drei Monate lang nicht sähe, würde das Programm ablaufen, er würde auf Mordtour gehen. Sie wusste, dass man sie nach den Morden wiedererwecken würde und dann Max im rechten Moment den Lockdown auslöst. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, in dem Suzies Vater liegt, wird Gwen immer schwächer, während Suzie aufblüht. Indessen ist es Ianto gelungen, trickreich eine Telefonverbindung herzustellen, und zwar mit Kathy Swanson. Jack bittet sie um Hilfe. Sie und ihre Kollegen haben zunächst sichtlich Spaß an der Tatsache, dass das mächtige Torchwood außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Doch als sie erfährt, dass das Leben einer Kollegin in Gefahr ist, wird sie kooperativ. Sie soll aus dem Dickinson-Buch vorlesen, weil Jack sich erhofft, dort einen "Gegenspruch" zu finden. Doch es bringt zunächst nichts. Dann hat Tosh die rettende Idee: die ISBN-Nummer. Als sie eingegeben ist, wird der Lockdown aufgehoben und Jack und Owen nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Die beiden Frauen sind inzwischen in der Klinik angekommen. Im Krankenzimmer des Vaters stellt Gwen fest, dass sie eine blutende Wunde am Hinterkopf hat die sie immer schwächer werden lässt. Suzie dagegen ist absolut wiederhergestellt. Sie geht zum Bett versichert sich, dass ihr Vater ihre Anwesenheit registriert und entfernt den Beatmungsschlauch. Dann verlässt sie, mit Gwen im Rollstuhl, die Klinik. Bei Jack, der nun Kontakt aufgenommen hat, entschuldigt Suzie sich. Doch nun, da sie weiß, dass es außer diesem Leben nichts gibt - sie hat es schließlich erfahren - wird sie alles tun, es sich zu erhalten. Sie ist inzwischen in Hedley Point angekommen, wo sie mit Gwen, die sie buchstäblich mit sich schleppt, die Fähre zu den Inseln erreichen will. Doch schließlich kollabiert Gwen auf der Hälfte des Piers endgültig. Die andern sind gerade angekommen und Jack folgt der flüchtenden Suzie, während Owen bei der leblosen Gwen bleibt. Am Ende des Piers richtet Jack seine Waffe auf Suzie. Er zögert nicht und schießt ihr in die Brust. Aber Suzie lebt weiter, lacht ihn aus und bemerkt, sie wisse, dass sich in der Dunkelheit etwas bewegt und es habe es auf Jack abgesehen. Jack feuert noch mehrmals auf die Frau, doch sie stirbt nicht. Jetzt befiehlt er Tosh im Hub, den Handschuh zu zerstören. Suzie schreit auf und bricht zusammen, während Gwen wieder erwacht. Als sie im Hub ankommen, ist sie völlig erholt und Suzies Körper wird zurück in die Kryoeinheit gebracht. Ianto will von Jack wissen, was er als Grund für Suzies Tod vermerken soll. Jack nennt es schlicht "Tod durch Torchwood". Ianto überlegt, ob man die Box besser verschließen sollte, damit Suzie nicht zurückkommen kann. Das hält Jack allerdings nicht für notwendig. Ianto ist skeptischer. Die Sache mit Handschuhen sei, gibt er zu bedenken, dass sie gewöhnlich in Paaren existieren... Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (Torchwood)